OS Cupcake Killers
by ZiggyLoveGoRawr
Summary: "He who does not understand your silence will probably not understand your words." O/S Entry for Cupcake Wars Contest.


**Cupcake Wars Contest**

**Title: **Cupcake Killers

**Your pen name: **ZiggyLoveGoRawr

**Characters: **Edward & Bella

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all except my tatts and cupcakes

* * *

**Present**

"_He who does not understand your silence will probably not understand your words."_

- Elbert Hubbard

"_Two more have been found dead in an alleyway in the northwe—"_

I stopped listening to the television and slipped outside into the bitter air of January, the biting cold had me alert and ready and feeling alive. I felt her before I saw her.

"You ready, Love?" She asked me.

"Always." I answered honestly.

* * *

**October 14, 2006**

Her mark was left everywhere in the town.

Everyone knew about it, but found it hard to be terrified of the quickly turning infamous 'cupcake' killer. The body count in Seattle was rising, but the crime rate was drastically dropping. She walked in the streets with us, passed by our playgrounds and watched our kids, yet nobody knew who she was. All we had on her was that she was in fact, female. She would leave a telltale sign of her mark, a beautifully crafted cupcake stuffed into her victim's mouth. After a while of finding these corpses, we noticed that within these ornately decorated pastries, she was leaving us signs. If there was a cherry on top it meant that this, now dead, perpetrator was a child molester, if there were sprinkles it meant that he or she was an abuser and lastly if it was topped in plain red frosting, it meant that he or she was a killer. Those were the only kinds of cupcakes that were found in all of her victims, and those were the only types of people that she would kill, until today that is. Today we found a man, by the looks of it, around 37, 6'2", 260 pounds.

The signs were all there, but we couldn't help but notice the drastic differences. Not only was this man bigger than what our cupcake vigilante usually took on, but also, nestled inside his mouth, with the most delicate of care, was a plain white frosted delicacy. The guys down in the investigation department didn't know what to make of it. We had all gotten used to the cupcake killer telling us what her latest victim was guilty of and killed for, but now she seemed to be throwing us into a loop. Maybe she was trying to tell us that we've gotten lazy, or maybe this was just a new sign that we had yet to uncover.

"Jazz, we got a name yet?" I asked, eyeing up the body for any signs of a probable C.O.D. I know that wasn't the FBI's job to do, but this case was becoming personal to me for a reason that I would not be able to explain even if I wanted to.

"Yeah, he still had his wallet on him with two grand inside, untouched." That didn't surprise me, our killer wasn't a thief, "Name is Charles Swan, D.O.B is May 18, 1969. He was an organ donor." Jazz finished in a confused voice, and I was too. This man didn't seem to be the type that our vigilante went after; he was clean-shaven and modestly dressed. Other than the insane amount of cash he had in his wallet, which I filed away for later inspection, this man seemed like an average guy.

"Oh shit, Ed." Jazz pulled me out of my inner ramblings.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Man, oh man you aren't gonna believe this shit!" Jazz was getting worked up and that was making me anxious and agitated.

"Spit it the fuck out, Jazz!" I hissed.

"This man is police force! Graduated from the Washington Law Enforcement Academy in Burien, Washington." Jazz exclaimed, pulling out an old timers license to hold a firearm and validation of police force card.

"Fuck." I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to face the overcast sky, bringing my hand up to roughly run through my hair.

_This shit is going to get real messy._

"Alright, bag him and let's get out of here." I said without opening my eyes, "When is the clean-up crew coming?" I asked Jazz.

"Not for another hour," He responded.

"Dammit. Okay bag him but leave the tape up, I don't want anyone contaminating the site more than it already is," I ordered. Jazz nodded and went to go talk to the coroner who was removing the body from the ally. That was another thing, cupcake, as the force so creatively nicknamed her, was usually extremely clean. I hate to say it, but she was my kind of killer, she left no traces and she usually used poison or blunt force trauma that caused internal bleeding but left no mess behind. Today, however, there was blood splatter everywhere except the man's face. His shirt, shoes and pants were ruined and the walls of the ally were now an art piece of arterial spray.

I had to get back to the office and think all of this through, something wasn't adding up and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Jazz, can you head on back with the coroner and find out what's going on and what the actual C.O.D was?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Ed." Jasper obeyed.

"I'll call you later, I'm going back to HQ to get all the files we have on Cupcake. Looks like we're heading back to square one for this one." I said.

"Alright, boss." Jasper said. I hated when he or Emmett called me boss, technically I _was_ their superior, but I would never use that against them. I took my job extremely seriously and it was an honor to have. I know that I was good at what I did, which is why I'm the youngest high-ranking FBI agent in the country at the ripe age of 23.

My parents always thought I was going to follow in Carlisle, my dad's, footsteps and become a doctor. So, when I chose to follow Em, my older brother, instead, they were shocked to say the least. Jazz was a good friend from high school who began dating Alice, my twin, our sophomore year when he was a junior. They've been together ever since and got married this past summer. Jazz was the best friend a guy could ask for; he was loyal and hard working when out in the field, but also tender and loving. He was great for Ali and he also saved me the whole 'hurt her and die' bit in high school, since he asked Em and me before he asked Ali out. Em was your typical jovial all American boy. He too was loyal but he loved to have fun as well. He married Jasper's sister Rosalie a little over a year ago and let's just say, they are never going to get out of their 'honeymoon' stage of marriage. Ali was a ball of energy who complimented Jazz's calm demeanor perfectly. She was so full of love and worried about us constantly. Rose was an extremely fierce woman and hard to warm up to, but once you got in her good graces she was the most loving and dependable person.

I snapped out of my little period of nostalgia and noticed that I was already back at the office. I got out of the car and locked the doors walking up the two flights of stairs to the lobby and then taking the elevator up to the fifth floor where my office was located.

"Hey Eddie." Tanya, my maniac secretary waved at me, trying but failing to discretely shove her boobs out. I've wanted to fire her from day one but the application process took two years to get into a job of higher security like hers and the only other application that passed was a Miss Lauren Mallory who, in my opinion, was worse. I knew that I was easy on the eyes, but sometimes I wish I could just wear a paper bag over my head or become invisible.

I sat down at my desk scrubbing the palms of my hands roughly against my face, preparing myself for a hard night's work when something in the corner of my desk caught my eye. There, standing alone was a perfectly frosted white cupcake, remarkably similar to the one found in the victim's mouth. I shot out of my chair and looked every which way. To anyone watching, I must have looked like a madman on drugs. After manically searching my office I stumbled back to my seat. _She _had been in here, _she_ had left me a cupcake. What the fuck did it mean? I was so pre-occupied with searching within my ten by eleven office space that I didn't notice the note precisely settled underneath the cupcake until about three minutes had passed.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I wondered how Jazz could have gotten the report from the coroner so fast, but when I looked at the message, it was from a foreign number. I clicked view and what popped up had my mind in a muddled mess.

_Read the note._

The number was unidentifiable which was something only the FBI could do and even so, they didn't do it often, unless we had a man undercover and there was an emergency in which we had to send him a massage from HQ.

My mind was reeling at everything that was happening, but I had to prioritize, I wasn't made the head of my department for nothing. The note! She _had_ left something with it! I looked down at the cupcake not even bothering to put on gloves, and picked it up to grab the tiny piece of paper that went along with the edible clue.

'Leave the office, now.' It read.

I knew I was taking a chance and perhaps I wasn't thinking. I may very well be the next victim of the Cupcake killer if she has suddenly decided to turn against the force. A normal man may let his ego get in the way thinking that she, being female, is the weaker being and would not be able to hurt him, but I knew better. She had already killed well over twenty men around our city; all of them except the latest one, had dirty pasts in which they overpowered another human being, yet this killer came out on top. She was to be taken seriously if we wanted to survive.

I got into my car and backed out recklessly from my space. It was already dark out and I had no idea where I was going. Right when I was about fifty meters away, a huge explosion made me come to a screeching stop. When I looked into my rear view mirror, all I saw were flames.

My office building, the FBI's headquarters, was brightly aflame.

"What the fuck!" I screamed and immediately made an illegal u-turn. I sped back down to my office building, which was now blazing until I heard the telltale click of a trigger and a smooth voice that woke me up and had me more alert than ever.

"You are not going back there." The voice whispered, "Turn the car around." I did as she asked thanking the high heavens that Jazz and Em weren't in the office right now.

"Good. Now drive." The voice ordered.

We didn't talk for the rest of the drive other than when she periodically spoke to tell me which way to turn. It felt like I'd been driving forever when we pulled up into a neighborhood where the houses were modest but the lots were fucking enormous. All throughout the drive I could feel the barrel of the gun becoming quite well acquainted with the back of my neck.

"Last house on the right," She ordered.

I pulled into the driveway making sure to catalogue everything I could, just in case I made it out of this alive.

"Don't bother, I'll just give you my address," She said from the back as I shut off the engine.

I was…confused.

I was about to turn around and ask her what the hell was going on when she cut me off.

"Inside." Was all she stated, but it was enough to get her point across that she didn't want to talk outside, or maybe it was that she didn't want to kill me outside. Whatever it was, I was still taking a risk no matter what I did.

Once we were inside I took in my surroundings. I could smell the delicious scent of something baking and it reminded me of walking into my house after a long day of school to find that my mom had baked cookies, it was divine. At the same time I felt sick to my stomach. I knew what those delectable treats were going to become. They were going to find their final resting place nestled into a dead man's mouth to serve the purpose of classifying the dead's dirty deeds and also as a trademark.

I walked into the living room and I could feel her following me,

"Sit." She ordered and I obeyed.

"Before you talk, Edward, there are many things that you must know," She began. I was unnerved at how she knew my name, but I knew I wouldn't get far if I questioned it. I had yet to see her, but her voice alone was entrancing, "The man killed today was my father, Charles Swan – don't!" She exclaimed right when I was about to interrupt, "Don't talk until I am finished, am I clear?" She asked and I nodded.

"My father was not a good man, he was well known in the community but what he did behind closed doors can only be described as disgusting." I could hear her breathing become a little shallow before she took a deep breath and relaxed.

"In order to drop the crime rate, he was bargaining women, drugs, and money to the street gangs and dealers across the city in order to keep their mouths shut and to take their crime into a more private area," She said, "He deserved to die." She finished passionately.

I was stunned and mortified that something so ghastly was going on right under our noses, right under _my _nose. It made me feel weak and pathetic because while I thought we were doing a decent job, we were actually blind, and at the same time, one person knew more than the whole FBI force put together. It was embarrassing.

"But why blow up HQ?" I had to ask.

"Charles had almost half of your force in the palm of his hand." She stated nonchalantly, like blowing up an entire building and killing around thirty people wasn't a big deal, "Don't worry, I made sure to get everyone who had no part in his business out before." I could almost hear the smirk on her face.

I couldn't take it anymore; I had to see who this woman was, and why her voice had such an effect on me. Slowly, I turned around, but was not prepared with what I came face to face with. Standing there was none other than, Isabella Dwyer…the girl who had my heart in high school. The girl who I had _just_ managed to wipe out of my memories not a month ago. The girl who haunted me all throughout college and force training. _The girl who had left me._

If I had thought she was beautiful in high school, she was a vision now. She had changed greatly and time had been kind to her. She seemed hardened, no doubt, by the career path she chose to take.

Her arms were covered in ink, but the ones that stood out the most, were the three on her neck. Three cupcakes were etched proudly into her skin, in the middle was one with a cherry on top, the cherry stem ending on the bottom side of her porcelain chin. The one to the right was one with sprinkles and the one to the left was plain with red frosting. They were so beautifully done that they looked as if someone printed a picture and simply taped it onto her neck. Seeing her ink made me think about mine, after she left me, tattoos became my best friend. They allowed me to suffer memories by permanently engraving them into my skin. However, out of all of my ink that I had accumulated, the one on my neck felt like it weighed a ton at the moment. It was a skillfully scripted 'B' that stood for my love lost.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Hello again, Edward," She whispered back.

It felt like my knees were going to buckle and Bella shot forward to help me sit back down. I didn't even realize that I had stood up.

"How can it be? You left me!" I cried. I was just about ready to turn in my man card.

"Oh Edward," I always loved how my name glided off of her lips effortlessly, "I never left you, I just couldn't be seen." Bella had tears in her eyes too.

"How can the man be your father though? Your last name is Dwyer." I asked hesitantly, not knowing if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Phil is my step-dad. Renee divorced Charles before I met you." Bella said darkly, "and a good thing at that too, I wouldn't have wanted you to meet that son of a bitch when he was alive." Bella stated fervently.

At that moment, seeing her passion that was, in a way, for my benefit, I knew that no matter the time or distance, what we had was still there and it was stronger than ever.

"I still love you, Bella." I whispered, thanking god for out sweet reunion and praying that this time she wouldn't disappear.

"I love you too, Edward. Always have, always will." I cupped her chin in my hand and Bella closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

I closed the small distance between us, and our lips met after a long awaited six-year absence. She still tasted like the sweetest extravagance and she was still soft under her new, hardened and inked exterior. It didn't matter to me that we still had a shit ton of things to discuss, and by the feel of her lips, she felt the same way.

She moaned into my kiss and I took the opportunity to deepen it. I let my tongue glide over her full plump bottom lip and she opened up to me instantly. Even after all this time, out tongues still remembered their sinuous dance.

"Edward, I need you." Bella moaned into my mouth, and I couldn't agree more. We needed this, we needed to solidify our bond and this was the only way that either of us knew how. We were always going to be each other's first, and hopefully now, she would also be my last and forever.

I picked her up and found my way to her bedroom with a little help from her moaned out directions.

I gently laid her out onto the bed and just took a moment to really gaze at her. She was my angel no matter what profession she had.

I was distracted from my perusal of her body when I felt her small hands tugging at my shirt, which I immediately pulled off. I popped the button of her jeans open and pulled down the zipper slowly. She pulled off her shirt and I was momentarily distracted from my task when I saw her bra clad chest moving up and down with each of her breaths. Then I noticed it, right above her heart was an, 'E' in script with two hummingbirds on either side. More tears formed in my eyes and I felt one spill over. I felt her small hand wiped it away and I grabbed it before she could drop it and put it on my neck where my 'B' was located. I closed my eyes when I heard her gasp at the sight. Next thing I knew, she was clawing off the rest of my clothes, all gentleness forgotten. I ripped off her jeans and somehow her bra, underwear and my boxers made their way to the floor as well. It was skin against skin. She made my body feel like a livewire, more alive than ever, like the sweetest high that never ended.

She rolled us over, effectively straddling me and giving me a view of her bare torso. The rose vines that wrapped around her abdomen and ribs looked unforgiving and vicious, a stark contrast to the innocent looking cupcakes that resided on her neck. I sat up only to come face to face with her creamy breasts that were a gift from the heavens. I sucked one of her hardened peaks into my mouth, grazing it gently with my teeth eliciting a moan of ecstasy from her. Once I felt that the one I had in my mouth had received enough attention, I switched to the other side repeating my actions.

Bella began to gyrate her hips, moving back and forth on my hard on and creating the most delicious friction known to man. I could feel the wetness of her bare heat soaking my dick making it easier for her to move. The sexual electricity in the room was all consuming and it evaporated anything and everything else except the two of us.

Tears mixed with the sweat of our reunion, and any other type of foreplay was forgotten.

"Condom?" I managed to grind out while Bella continued to move her pussy along the length of my hard cock.

I looked at her to make sure she had heard me, only to see a beautiful vision before me. Bella had her eyes closed with her mouth slightly parted in pleasure, one hand on my shoulder; the other one was rubbing her sensitive nub. I had to work hard not to come right then and there.

Bella shook her head and whispered that she was on the pill.

"I haven't been with anyone since, Edward." She whispered, her movements briefly halted before she continued.

I grabbed her hips completely stopping her movements, "You haven't?" I asked surprised.

Bella simply shook her head and more tears sprang to my eyes.

"What? Baby, what's wrong?" Bella asked holding my face in her hands.

"Nothing is wrong, love. I just haven't been with anyone else either." Bella's smile was well worth the six-year abstinence stint that I pulled, successfully earning the name 'pussy' from Em and Jazz, but right now, in this moment, it was all worth it.

I flipped us over laying Bella down beneath me, but being careful not to put any of my weight on her.

"You ready?" I asked.

"For you? Always." Bella whispered looking into my soul.

Slowly, I slipped into her warmth. Centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, until I was fully sheathed inside the girl that would own my heart for all eternity.

We moaned simultaneously and again I had to work not to cum right away, but dammit if I did, it would be in paradise.

Bella rocked her hips underneath me to let me know that she had adjusted to my size, which had been a problem when we were younger, but no longer seemed to be the case.

I pulled out slowly and pushed back in with a little more force, the sound of our skin connecting echoing in the small room. My strokes were slow and steady but strong and sure. I had the both of us falling over the edge within a couple of minutes, but we were nowhere near done exploring each other.

I sat up on my knees and pulled Bella's legs up to my shoulders and slammed into her earning a scream of pleasure from the angel beneath me. The angle allowed me to go deeper than before and I could tell that I was hitting the right stop within Bella.

"Oh fuck baby…don't…stop," Bella panted out in between thrusts.

"Shit Bella…so…fucking…tight." I groaned, not halting my thrusts into her dripping pussy.

Bella pulled her legs down and I fell on top of her, catching myself on my forearms before I completely smushed her. She rolled us over and sat up straddling me, never once breaking our connection.

Bella began riding me in earnest and every time she came down I thrusted up causing me to go even deeper than before. My body felt alive, every nerve ending was jolting with electricity because Bella was like my magnet and we were finally together again.

"So…good…ugh Edward…I'm close." Bella moaned out, her tits bouncing delightfully up and down with each thrust.

"Me too, baby…me too." I grunted.

I flipped us over for the last time and rammed into her once, twice, three times before I sent us careening over the edge again calling out each other's names in pure unadulterated bliss.

I collapsed onto the bed and Bella snuggled up to my side, putting her head on my chest to listen to my heart. We laid there catching our breath in post-coital happiness. After a few minutes had passed, or perhaps it was hours, Bella spoke.

"I really do love you, Edward. With all of my heart." She said quietly albeit passionately.

"I believe you, Bella. I love you, too, so much." I responded looking down at the angel outlining the shapes and lines on my chest with her fingertips, sending pleasurable tingles all throughout my body.

"But is it enough? " She asked and I looked at her incredulously and she was quick to continue on with her train of thought, "I mean…I don't know how to be with you. I can't settle into one place." She admitted.

"Let me help you." I said knowing that at the moment, I was playing with fire.

Bella's features immediately hardened and I knew in that moment she was no longer my Bella, but the deadly cupcake vigilante that haunted the streets of Seattle.

"I won't have you getting hurt on my watch, Edward." Bella ground out between clenched teeth. I was surprised; this was not the angle that I thought she was going to argue from. This, I could handle.

"And do you think it's fair to me that you're out there fighting these men while I just sit here?" I asked.

"As long as you're safe." Bella muttered out indignantly. She knew she didn't have that strong of an argument.

"Bella, love, listen. I have training and connections that can get us info that we would need. You opened my eyes to see just how corrupt our police force is, I have no future there. I almost have more of a chance to get hurt doing something within my own job than if I work with you." I persuaded, and the minute Bella pulled her bottom lip in her mouth, I knew I had won. A wide smile brightened my face and I stood up abruptly, taking Bella with me, and swung us around the room in a playful embrace.

"It's not easy, Edward. Every move is precise and calculated." Bella chastised my excitement.

"Scouts honor." I teased holding two fingers up seriously.

"Jerk!" Bella laughed and slapped me on my arm, and I was surprised to see that it actually stung.

We laughed together for a while, but suddenly Bella's smile disappeared once again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cupping her cheek.

"Edward, in my line of business you can't be known by the public. You have to move around constantly, and most importantly, you have to cut ties with your family. Renee and Phil think I'm dead, Edward."

My mind began to reel for the millionth time today when I realized something, Bella's parents thinking she was dead was only one solution, but there was another, another that would leave my family with at least some form of closure.

"Okay." I said, absolute on my decision.

"Okay?" Bella asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, okay. I'll write them a letter, just for some closure. They already knew I was broken," Bella's face crumpled at that, and I quickly rushed to make it better, "and so if I tell them that I am happy now, they won't be able to deny me even if it means no communication with them. I'll miss them more than you can imagine, but you're my life Bella, without you, there is no them." I finished ardently.

Bella had tears running down her cheeks and I used the pads of my thumbs to wipe them away. I leaned down and kissed her sweetly pulling back when I felt a wide smile form on her face.

"I love you." She said and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back tightly whispering an _I love you_ back into her hair.

Together, we went to bed and I fell into the first peaceful sleep I'd had in six years.

In the morning, I got up early, disoriented at first as to where I was. When it all came back to me I looked at the beautiful sleeping mass next to me and knew what I had to do.

I got up and made a pot of coffee and sat down at the table with a few sheets of paper and a pen.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Em, Jazz, Rosalie and Ali,_

_ You probably heard about the explosion by now, and are probably going crazy with worry. I would just like to say that I am fine and well. I had an unexpected, albeit welcomed, visitor who reminded me of who I really am. I'm so sorry for these past six years. I know I've been something close to a ghost and if I could take that all back, I would in a heartbeat._

_ Mom, Dad – _

_ Thank you so much for everything. I love you with all of my heart. I know that that isn't saying much since the last time you saw me, my heart was in shreds, but it's been put back together again and now bigger than ever. You are two of the greatest parents anyone could ever ask for and I'm so sorry that I took that for granted more often than not. Just know that I am well, and that I am happy and I love you._

_ Em and Jazz –_

_ You two knuckleheads better treat your women right or else I'll find you and hunt you down. Nah, I'm kidding…well not really, but I know that you two will always treat your women right. Thanks for standing by me in my darkest time even though I was a 'pussy' and unwilling to partake in any of your pre-marriage 'games'. I love you two and I'm willing to give up my man card just to say that. Thank you both so much._

_ Rosalie –_

_ It saddens me that my meat-head of a brother monopolized all of your time so I didn't get to know you as well as I would have liked to, but in the short time that I did, I know that you are one hell of a catch, my brother did well. I've come to love you as a sister and know that you would never play with my trust in any way. I love your blunt honesty and your compassion (once I got on your good side that is). Keep Emmett in line, I'll miss you a lot. _

_ Ali-cat –_

_ Something tells me that you're going to take this the hardest, but I believe that is because we have such a strong connection, being twins and all. I'm going to miss you so much Ali. You've been with me all the way, and I'll miss all those times that we were able to talk to each other when we knew that no one else would understand. You're a wonderful sister, Ali and I love you so much. No one can replace my Ali-cat. Take care of Jazz, okay? If ever I see you again, you'll be the first and last one I hug, just like old times, Ali. I love you, sister._

_I wish I had the time to come home and give you all one last hug, but time never allows us these covetous treasures. I love you all and take care of each other. Until we meet again. _

"_Missing someone gets easier every day because even though it's one day further from the last time you saw each other, it's one day closer to the next time you will." ~Author Unknown_

_With all my love, _

_Edward_

_

* * *

_

**Present**

As we disappeared into the cold January night, the last of the breaking news filtered through to my ears,

"—_all we know at the time is that the infamous cupcake killers continue on their vigilante murder streak, keeping you, and the community safe…"_

_

* * *

_

Fin.

_Please vote!_

_- ZiggyLove  
_


End file.
